


Thin Walls

by shoyoaglow2



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, M/M, a bit of angst, but Sugawara to the rescue!, getting togther, oh no your boyfriend is really hot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoyoaglow2/pseuds/shoyoaglow2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I’m pretty sure your girlfriend next door to me is cheating on you and normally I’d say it’s none of my business but when I met you that time before realising you were taken I pretty much fell in love’ AU (by omgsterekplease on tumblr)</p><p>Suga has just been introduced to the most handsome man on the planet, and oh yeh, he's taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh No, He's Hot

Suga was twenty-four years old, he had just got out of college a few years ago and was now living in an apartment right outside the city where he worked. His life was quite, he kept to himself in his clean apartment. Most of his friends lived far away or where reclusive themselves (except his coworker Oikawa) and there was no boyfriend he could come home to after work.

Suga didn’t really get into relationships half-heartedly, he wanted to connect with someone. Suga always wanted a relationship, one that lasted more than just a few months, the kind where you got cats together. He dated a few people throughout his life, actually it wasn’t a few; it was three. Yuna Maeda, in middle school (it lasted two weeks), Rui Sato in high school ( three years of secretly dating and kissing behind the tennis courts) and Kota.

Six years he dated Kota, starting when Suga was a freshmen and Kota was a sophomore. He was everything Suga ever dreamed of. Tall, handsome, popular. He was one of those loud personality people that everyone knew and loved. He laughed loudly and smiled with his whole face, he wasn’t careful like Suga and dating him was like a rollercoaster that you keep getting in line for again and again. When meeting knew people Kota would always brag about Suga, saying “This is my boyfriend and he’s the most beautiful person in the entire world,” and though on the outside Suga acted embarrassed he really felt overjoyed by the blunt declaration. Unfortunately, someone else saw Kota’s loud, charming, smooth, smiling personally and Kota decided that he liked her better.

When Suga found out he broke it off, he loved Kota, but couldn’t deal with the betrayal. He cried for weeks and then decided it was time to move on. “Get yourself together Suga! ”and with time he did manage to get himself together. But, what stung most and lasted the longest was that Suga thought they would be together forever, he imagined buying houses and having kids and growing old. Suga has given everything to their relationship, but it still wasn’t enough. When they broke it off he felt like he had to relearn how to be himself again, now that half of him had been ripped away.

It had been a year since then, Suga has moved on as best he could. Sure, he wasn’t gunna lie, he was a little lonely but, now he has an apartment and a job. He had his dignity and he started to enjoy his quiet life.

Well, his mostly quiet life. The only thing not quiet about his life is his neighbors, no, they aren’t quiet at all. On one side of Suga you there is this old man who always gets in shouting fights with his wife, or the tea kettle, or the damn microwave, or the birds that shit on his patio. Across the hall was the instruments. Yes, you heard right, instruments, as in plural sound making machines. In the morning he would here a flute, by lunch a trumpet, and at dinnertime a low oboe. But this was nothing compared to the neighbor on his right, she was a whole different kind of evil. The others would stop making noise when it was nighttime. But this girl, Aki, lived in the night. Every other day it was a new guy grunting away, bed springs speaking, frame/wall shaking and high pitched moans that always, and Suga meant always, ended in a weird kind of scream/cry.

Aki in the morning wasn’t that bad though, she was kind and friendly and always said Hi to Suga when they saw each other. They talked sometimes too, well more like Aki talked and Suga listened. She was always energetic and fun. She used big hand gestures when she talked like she imagined everything that was happening to her was the biggest thing to happen in all of history. She was very pretty too, not Suga’s type (obviously) but he could tell how she managed to get some rando in her apartment almost every week. She was shorter than Suga, with wide eyes and a small frame. She had a small bust but wide hips which gave her this interesting kind of walk, she was always swaying and moving in some kind of way. Her natural dark hair was dyed a light, dusty blonde. Not unlike Suga’s natural color (but since high school he has been dying it grey after being dared to do it then deciding that it suited him rather well.)

It was today, Saturday, when Suga saw her with a man. Now, that was not surprising or unusual at all. The surprising part of it was that they were just talking. Normally, when she’s with a guy they are decidedly _not talking_ and moving very quickly towards her room. Suga was just walking into his apartment complex at around 10:00 after sleeping over at a friend’s house from a night of shenanigans. No, not _that_ kind of shenanigans, just the drunk kind on a Friday night where you decide to make it your goal to give every lamppost a hug because “they work so hard lighting up the sidewalk, we need to appreciate them Oikawa.”

Suffice to say, Suga looked like crap. He was wearing sweatpants with his dress shirt from last night which paired nicely with his matted hair and hungover eyes. If he had known he was going to be meeting the most handsome man on the planet this morning he would have done some prep, but atlas fate is cruel.

Aki saw him walk in and immediately shouted one of her high pitched “Hi Suga!!!!!,” and then the guy turned around, and wow Suga was really not prepared for this. The first thing he saw was his eyes, round and dark chocolate looking at him with this open, kind expression. Then his face, jawbones chiseled by angles with a deep tan complexion matching his thick black hair styled in a tasteful short tapper cut. Looking further down Suga’s eyes where met with wide shoulders, a broad back, thick legs and overall a strong athletic build. Suga’s mouth opened slightly with a small sound, he couldn’t help it I mean, come on, look at this guy. At Suga’s expression the guy smiled and reached around to rub his hand on the back of his neck, and oh, Suga really couldn’t handle this hungover at 10:00 in the morning.

Aki broke the silence, “Sawamura meet Suga, Suga meet Sawamura, he’s my boyfriend” At the words “my boyfriend” Suga broke out of his stupor, this is guy isn’t yours, try to act like a normal human being for once.

“Um hi, it’s uhh it’s nice to meet you Sawamura-san” (nailed it!)

“Nice to meet you too, and uh please, you can call me Daichi”

“Ok, uhh…Daichi”

“Yeh” then he smiled and again Suga felt himself drifting back into dreamland until Aki promptly pulled him back out again. “Well, this has been fun, glad you two could meet, we’re going to get coffee ok? See you later Suga”

“Yeh, see you around Suga” Daichi then smiled and started to turn towards the door. All Suga was able to manage was a faint “Bye” accompanied by him hazily lifting his hand in some sort of goodbye wave before they left the lobby


	2. Sa-wa-mu-ra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga falls deeper into Daichi hell.

Suga walked up to his apartment in a daze. He dropped his bag on the counter and took a shower in a daze. He sat down on his couch after fixing himself a cup of tea and finally it all sunk in.

Daichi. Sawamura. Daichi Sawamura. He sounded it out on his tongue. Dai- chi Sa-wa-mu-ra.

He wanted him, he really wanted him. He wanted to talk with him, to go out to the movies. He wanted to hear him laugh. He imagined this situation where he would bump into him on the elevator, and Daichi would playfully say “Sorry, Suga!” and smile that warm smile, and maybe he would even rest his hand on Suga’s shoulder to settle himself.During dinner, and after dinner, and in bed he played that situation over and over in his head until he fell asleep. There wasn’t any sound interrupting him this time.

He woke up tired, he’s usually a morning person, but you know, restless sleep and all can really mess with your schedule. Suga went about his normal day, he cleaned a for a bit, felt guilty about having a crush on Aki’s boyfriend, did some guilty baking, ate some cupcakes (products of guilty baking), read a little bit of his book, and then it was suddenly 8:00. He had forgotten to grab his mail, actually he forgot to do about anything he normally would do. He didn’t go on his early morning run, he didn’t make himself tea, he even forgot to feed his cat. Oh no, Mooney was probably angrily glaring at him from some corner of the house. Ok well, at least he had to go get his mail, the landlord got pissed if the mailboxes overflowed and Suga was kind of afraid of him jacking up his rent.

He walked out of his apartment in his pajamas (see very forgetful today) and was suddenly shocked by the fact that Aki was currently making out feverishly with someone who was definitely not Daichi. This guy was tall and he had light skin, a little on this skinny size to, so no, not Daichi. His eyes widened, but he said nothing. This is none of your business Suga, none of your god damn business, he quickly walked past them to go grab his mail. When he came back they were gone, probably in her room, probably doing gross things. When Suga went to go get ready for bed the probably turned into definitely as weird moans came through Suga’s walls and into his ears. He didn’t get much sleep tonight.

During the week things quieted down, Suga went to work and Aki was out of her apartment, probably. He could still here the flute playing from across the hall, but overall it was pretty quiet. Then the weekend rolled around once again and things started to riled up, and in Aki’s case things started to heat up. Suga saw 3 different guys enter or exit her apartment.

Suga saw Dachi the next day, on the way back from his morning run. He was standing in the lobby waiting, looking pensive and peaceful and...

“Suga, hey” he remembered him.

“Hi um Daichi your uhhh…”

“Aki’s boyfriend”

“Right” he didn’t mean to say that so bitterly oh god, did Daichi know, like did he _know,_ they barley even know each other and Suga was already fucking this up.

Daichi laughed a little and looked Suga up and down, pausing a little then flicking his head up “So I see you’ve been running” Suga just remembered that, yes, he was just running, and he was probably all sweaty and ugly and gross. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry I probably stink, you know I always wear deodorant but like sometimes it goes away and I’m sorry..”

“Suga it’s fine, you don’t stink, your just wearing running shorts”

“Oh yeh, right, the shorts and the headband” Suga started to laugh at himself, “I guess I’m a little lightheaded from the run”, he threw his head back laughing and catching his breath, and when he re-focused Daichi was looking at him, but not just looking at him, staring. Suga was sure of it, his eyes where wide, he was smiling one of those open mouthed small little smiles.

Suga began to blush, “Um, well I gotta go take a shower in case your lying to me and I do really stink” they both started to laugh. Suga reluctantly stated moving towards the elevator, and at the last minute turned back.

You can do this Koushi, just ask him, “If you want I can make you some tea after my shower while you wait for Aki.”

“Oh, well, that’s really nice of you, but I don’t want to be a burden”

Feeling brave Suga went on, “I insist”

Daichi smiled and again Suga was blinded, “Well I guess if you insist, I can’t turn you down”

They spent most of the morning talking they were both sitting on Suga’s couch facing each other. As the time ticked on the world around them began to melt away. They talked about where they work and what they do, and the lobby faded out. Suga talked about his dreams and Daichi his, while the 3rd floor began to fade out. And as the scooched further together on the coach to talk about their favorite things the rest of the room disappeared until it was just the couch and them on the coach. Time didn’t exist, Suga felt as if he had known Daichi forever and the conversation felt warm and unforced. Then Daichi’s phone buzzed and everything came back.

“That must be Aki”he said. Suga deflated, but kept his smile bright, even if it was a bit forced.

“Is she ready for you” Suga asked trying not to sound to disappointed.

“uhhh” he kept typing “no it’s not her, though she should be ready by now, it’s like 5 hours past when we were supposed to go out”

“5 hours, wait what time is it”

“It’s like 2:00”

“Shit, I promised my mom I’d stop buy for lunch today, I totally forgot” (when Daichi was involved Suga tended to forget a lot of things)

“Oh gosh, I’m sorry, I took up all your time talking to you, I kinda lost track of time too, I’m really sorry”

“No, no it’s not your fault, I’ve just been really distracted lately, I uh, I really liked talking to you” shit he didn’t mean to let that last part slip out.

He blushed, Daichi blushed, oh my god no “I really liked talking to you too, um.. a lot.. I..uhh.. I liked it a lot.”

Suga smiled like he hadn’t in a long time, it started slow and soon took over his entire face, “Well, we should talk more often, but right now we both have to go cause my mom is totally gunna be pissed if I don’t show up at all today”

After that day Suga and Daichi talked all the time, in the lobby, in the elevator, Daichi even went so far as to knock on Suga’s door saying “Aki’s running late again, wanna hang out?” Every time Daichi eventually left to go into Aki’s apartment and Suga fought to keep his mouth from shouting out that Aki’s cheating, “she’s cheating on you Daichi! Can’t you see she doesn’t deserve you” It had been a mouth.

One amazing mouth since Daichi and him first talked and the guilt was eating away at Suga. It wasn’t like he was counting (ok maybe he was counting ever since the day they met, and frantically keeping track of everything going on in Aki’s apartment) but Aki had at least 15 people other than Daichi in her apartment. Suga was at the end of his rope. It was so hard hearing those noises every night, knowing that she was hurting Daichi.

Daichi, who is kind, and strong, and beautiful.

Daichi wants to run his own business. Does she even know that?

Suga started to worry, he started to worry a lot. What if Daichi found out? What if he didn’t find out? What if he became so heartbroken he couldn’t move? What if Aki’s been manipulating him? What if he thinks he doesn’t deserve anything better? He wanted to tell him, and yeh maybe it was a little selfish, but Suga would have given anything for a heads up before he caught Kota with someone else. He really cared about Daichi, and Suga just couldn’t stay quiet anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going by pretty fast probably one or two more chapters. as always let me know of any errors. check me out at shoe-aglow on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is up, I should be able to get this finished soon, rating may go up. Check me out at shoyo-aglow on tumblr. Let me know if there are any spelling mistakes:)


End file.
